July 20, 2015/Chat log
6:18 Loving77 boop 6:39 Dragonian King sup peep 6:42 Loving77 hiii silly 6:46 Williamm258 hi 6:49 Dragonian King hi will Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:01 Flower1470 Hey Silly and siblings 7:01 Dragonian King hi lily 7:13 Williamm258 hye bro do you want to do a Quiz 7:30 Dragonian King sure 7:31 Williamm258 What is my favorite GX ship 7:31 Flower1470 how would he know that 7:32 Williamm258 What is my favorite ship on zexle 7:33 Dragonian King uhhh no idea 7:41 Williamm258 it is aliot and tori do i like Apples and am i Afraid of brownies 7:56 Dragonian King yes and no 7:57 Williamm258 yes bro it is yes or no 8:00 Dragonian King apples = yes brownies = no 8:01 Williamm258 you your right 5oo . 8:03 Dragonian King yay 8:04 Williamm258 do i like Richard From the amazing world of gumball 8:05 Dragonian King yes 8:06 Williamm258 yes yay 5o. do I like Mr. crabs from SpongeBob 8:09 Dragonian King yes 8:09 Williamm258 200. bro 8:12 Dragonian King what 8:13 Williamm258 do i wake up early 8:17 Dragonian King no 8:17 Williamm258 no i wake up at 6:30 8:18 Dragonian King oh 8:19 Williamm258 you score is 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000 bro am i going to be in silly zexle 2 8:21 Dragonian King yay :D and yes 8:21 Williamm258 yay :) peep read all of the silly zexle to me 8:24 Dragonian King cool did you like them? 8:24 Williamm258 yes i want more of aliot 8:25 Dragonian King okay, I'll put him in some more stories 8:26 Williamm258 yay and can you put aliot and tori togather more please 8:31 Dragonian King sure :P lily i still need those don k pictures 8:39 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEoCxWFkuME bro bro bro Watch this did you watch it bro 8:47 Flower1470 @Silly AHH I FORGOT 8:49 Dragonian King nicole is scary 8:51 Williamm258 did you like it bro 8:51 Dragonian King yea 8:51 Williamm258 ok bye bro Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:57 Flower1470 http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/89465109941 Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:59 Cfljony22 aye 9:00 Flower1470 Hey Jony @Silly Don K #2 is up 9:01 Dragonian King hey jony that form looks more... normal i think i might go with that one 9:05 Flower1470 yeah that's as normal as he gets #3 is up 9:07 Loving77 hi jony 9:08 Cfljony22 hey guys 9:09 Dragonian King i'll go with number 2 9:10 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:10 Flower1470 He's a being of pure chaos... what can you expect? 9:10 Cfljony22 what did i miss... ;_; Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:13 Flower1470 WE're just talking about a show specifically, a character from said show 9:15 Dragonian King i guess so 9:15 Cfljony22 is it gravity falls 9:20 Flower1470 no Oh Silly I told Jony yesterday and idk if you read the logs but I just started school again today and I'm not sure how I'll take to me new schedule my* 9:45 Dragonian King ooo ok 9:46 Flower1470 So if I suddenly disappear and Peep doesn't say anything about it, I'm just busy :P 9:51 Dragonian King or maybe Team Downsize is turning you into a Cog and made Peep and Will forget they ever had an older sister 9:55 Cfljony22 what older sister 10:00 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 10:01 Cfljony22 bye btw lily right after u left, the seth vs brock match started 10:02 Dragonian King seth won 10:03 Cfljony22 well technacilly yea actually no brock won by disqualifcation cause the undertaker just recked him so really no one won Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:11 Flower1470 ooo You're not my servant, then? im gonna go now before you try to stall me again 'night :D Category:Chat logs Category:July 2015